


Abomination

by Izzyaro (Isilarma)



Series: Teen Wolf Rewatch Reaction Fics [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Tag: s02e04 Abomination, Gen, Pack Bonding, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-27 15:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilarma/pseuds/Izzyaro
Summary: Kanima, werewolves, and hunters. It’s not been a good day in Beacon Hills.





	1. Joking Around

**Author's Note:**

> There’s a lot going on in this episode. The next parts will be up over the next few days.

"Dude, where the hell were you?"

Scott winced. He had known this was coming, but he had hoped Stiles could wait until after he'd had a chance to catch his breath before starting. But if course he would never be that lucky.

"Were you with Allison?" Stiles demanded. He was attempting to wring water out of his jacket, but that didn't stop him from glaring at Scott. "Were you flirting while I was trying not to drown."

"Of course not," said Scott. "I mean, I was with her-"

"I knew it!"

"In her house," said Scott loudly. "With her parents and grandfather. You know, the guy who likes to cut werewolves in half with a sword?"

If he'd even suspected what Scott was... Scott shuddered. The Argents wouldn't have stopped him. If anything they'd have helped. He'd rather face a dozen kanima than sit through a meal like that again.

Stiles frowned, but then he tripped over his soaked shoe and the glare returned. "And I was stuck in a swimming pool with a paralysed werewolf! Do you realise how heavy he is, Scott?"

"I'm sorry," Scott repeated. "I got here as fast as I could.

Stiles rolled his eyes with an exaggerated sigh. "Did you at least get the bestiary?" He broke off with a snigger. "Bestiary. Can't believe you thought it was beastiality."

Scott felt heat rise to his cheeks. "Dude, it's not a common word!"

"Yeah, yeah," Stiles said, but he was still smirking. "What would you do without me, Scotty?"

Ordinarily Scott would have let it go. That was just the way Stiles was, the way he always had been. Now, though, he was exhausted and stressed and had been stuck in a house full of hunters and fought a kanima and he couldn't help himself. "I'm not an idiot, Stiles," he snapped. "Allison didn't know it either, and she's from a family of hunters! Stop acting like I'm stupid just because I haven't done as much research as you."

Stiles' jaw dropped. For a moment he stood gaping, but only for a moment.

"What are you talking about? I know you're not dumb, when have I ever said you're dumb? You know I'm just joking around, Scott."

Scott eyed him, all the times Stiles had laughed at him, or said he would be lost with Stiles' help ringing in his ears, but his best friend was still ranting about how Scott could possibly think such a thing, and Derek was approaching, his usual glower in place, and Scott gave up. Stiles didn't mean any harm. Scott could let it go.

Just like always.


	2. Pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the second thing that really bugged me about this episode. I really don’t like Derek much in this season.

Boyd had wanted friends for as long as he could remember. It wasn't that he hadn't tried. He just never seemed to click with his fellow high school students. He was on somewhat civil terms with most of them, but friends? That was beyond him.

So when Derek came and offered him friends, more than friends if what Boyd knew about wolves was true, then there was only one answer. He knew he would never regret it.

Watching Derek break Isaac's arm did make him start to question it.

Derek stalked from the room, grumbling something about teenagers that Boyd wished he couldn't hear, and Boyd waited until the door slammed behind him before moving to Isaac's side. He kept his movements slow, but even that was enough to elicit a faint twitch and Boyd came to a stop just out of arm's reach.

"You all right?"

Still cradling his broken arm to his chest, Isaac somehow forced a smirk. "Had worse."

Boyd doesn't need his new senses to catch the tremor in his voice. Erica twitches, and slides over to sit on Isaac's other side. "Don't do that," she said. "Not to us."

Isaac stiffened, his eyes darting around the room. Boyd shifted his posture, trying to stay as open and non-threatening as possible. "We're your friends. Your pack. You don't need to pretend for us."

Isaac's head snapped up, and the raw fear in his face tugged at every instinct, old and new, that Boyd had. Slowly, Boyd moved forwards and rested his hand on Isaac's shoulder. When Isaac didn't flinch, Boyd pulled his friend into a tight hug.

"It's okay," he whispered. "It's all gonna be okay."

Isaac froze for a split-second, then all but collapsed into Boyd's arms. Erica immediately draped herself over his back until Isaac was surrounded by warmth and safety and pack. Isaac shuddered and buried his face in Boyd's shoulder.

"It's fine," Isaac mumbled. "It'll heal. He's just trying to help us get stronger. It's fine."

Boyd was unable to suppress the growl building up in his throat. Isaac flinched, and Boyd tightened his hug in a silent apology. He met Erica's eyes over Isaac's curly hair, and saw the same resolution mirrored in her face.

Boyd had wanted friends. Now he had them, he wasn't going to let anything happen to them.


	3. Aftermath

Alan is in the process of turning off the lights when he hears a familiar footstep by the door. Apprehension curls in his stomach, but he's careful to keep his voice light.

"Scott. I wasn't expecting you tonight."

There's a hitch in Scott's breathing, and Alan knows it's bad even before he sees the bloodstained shirt. Scott looks like only sheer force of will is keeping him upright, and Alan barely gets there in time before he stumbles.

"It's all right, Scott," he murmurs. "I've got you."

He gets Scott settled in the most comfortable chair he can find before checking him over. The actual wound has healed, but that's of little consolation when Scott still hasn't spoken a word. Alan crouches in front of him and waits, with all the patience he has, until Scott finally draws in a shuddering breath.

Scott's voice cracks as he explains. By the time he relays the threat to his mother he's shaking from head to foot. Alan aches to pull the boy into a hug, but he knows werewolf instincts and contents himself with keeping a tight grip on Scott's shoulder.

"I can't tell anyone," Scott whispers. "He'll...he'll hurt them."

Alan takes a deep breath, then another. He's known Gerard for a long time, since before the fire, before the betrayal of Deucalion, but this, torturing a teenager and threatening his mother...

"We won't let him," he says, as soon as his voice is steady enough. "We will find a way to stop him."

Scott looks up, and the hope in his eyes is painful to see. He leans into Alan's grip for a moment, then shakes himself and straightens. "I did learn something. While he was...I have an idea. But I'm going to need your help."

Alan doesn't even need to think about it. "Whatever you need."

Gerard has destroyed too many lives. Alan won't let him destroy Scott too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Any feedback would be appreciated.
> 
> Come and find me on tumblr for more fanfic-related stuff. https://izzyaro.tumblr.com


End file.
